Gay Liberation
Gay Liberation are third-way politics concentrating on sexuality, being a new type of identity politics. It promotes male homosexuality through political beliefs that encompass protection of gays and in some cases establishing an authoritarian regime in order to maintain such ideals. Gay Liberation History Definition Gay Liberation or Gay Liberationism is an ideology based around the idea that male homosexuals are oppresed and the government or another institution must protect them in various ways, ranging from mild GLM to radical GLM stances, from libertarian to authoritarians stances, the only factor unifying so many forms of the ideology is the belief in protection and in some cases promotion of male homosexuality as a special, sometimes even superior sexuality. Introduction Gay Liberationism appeared first in Wilde Gentile writings, pseudo-name for Oscar Wild, a gay Rutanian writer, poet, philosopher and political activist. Some of his impressive works are "Heterosexism and society" and "Gays and modern society", presenting important points regarding impact of the modern society on homosexuals, advocating for action from government to prevent abuses toward male homosexuals as they are "the most impacted by the current societal changes". Oscar Wild Oscar Wild appeared on Terran on 7 May 4380, Oct, Rutania, in a poor marginalized village, in a conservative family. The young Oscar grew in horrible conditions being abused and forced into Hosianism without his consent, he also being beaten for his sexual orientation. At 17 years he found out who he was really, acknowledging more and more about his homosexuality and cultural backgrounds of his own sexuality. At 18 years goes to the National University from Hannford, a political school for political science, studying about international relations, politics and regimes and other sections. During this time he grew a different view about Terran. Seeing all the glory of ancient nations promoting or ignoring homosexuals realizes that in the past male homosexuals were treated how they should also be treated today. The modern society in his opinion forgot the importance of homosexuals and following harsh beats and bash, he become shortly after first GLM member, creating officially the Gay Liberation Movement in 4440. Following the school he graduate and becomes important journalist, owner of the "The Gay Republic", commenting on current affairs and the government overlooking homosexual needs like medicine, protection from harmful messages and actions and in general ignoring the heterosexism present in society. On 4 May, 4543, at 22 years, he puts the official foundations for the new ideological movement, creating also a renown organization in promoting homosexual acceptance. He also publishes in 4544 the "Heterosexism and society" book, describing the influence of the society over gays, the "fake superiority" of the heterosexuals affecting homosexuals and in 4545 "Gays and modern society", describing the changed times since ancient times and the importance of government to intervene to protect homosexuals since technology destabilized the natural ways of things when homosexuality was a natural advantage. The modern technology made that irrelevant, making people ban homosexuality and with it use the technology to promote anti-gay propaganda. As such, he advocates not only legal rights for gays, but also clear stance against homophobic ideals, government being an active protector of homosexuals. With the age, he begun to be more radical, accepting the idea of an authoritarian regime to protect homosexuals. However at this time medics answered that he entered a mental dementia. At 82 years he dies of an hearth stroke. His ideals continued existing, very people believing in its ideals, however third factions separated from each other. Explanation for some of the terms First an explanation of terms used: GLM- Gay Liberation Movement, a movement formed of people who support Gay Liberationist ideals. However, there are different ways of achieving it. HSP/HLP- the authoritarian regime from Hulstria that used the GLM ideals to impose a "gay regime" gay regime- an unique type of dictatorship axed on protection of homosexuals through strong state, the other variant being a "gay fascism", government actually punishing other sexes and sexualities. Gay Liberation Movement Types The important movements are: Philosophical GLM Axed on promoting homosexuality at a philosophical way, giving various reasons for why homosexuals must be protected, from religious differences (modified Hosianism in Hulstria to be gay-friendly), from natural differences (homosexuals as an advantaged group) to supremacist and think about utopia where homosexuals live in peace with others, philosophers thought about philosophical GLM as about an ideological emancipation and emphasize on homosexuality and its nature. Mild GLM Axed on protecting homosexuality, rarely promoting it. It is the movement that is balanced also in democracy, members supporting from libertarian to liberal democratic states to protect homosexuality. First wave concentrates on people coming together and forming a "gay commune". Others think is necessary to be a democratic state so people will accept gays without being forced. Radical GLM Or extremist GLM, is the final wave comprised of mostly fascists and supremacists. They believe the state should clearly intervene and protect homosexuals, no matter what, even at the expense of the other people, small part believing even in idea that homosexuals are superior and as such need to control less powerful sexualities. General ideas promoted The general ideals of Gay Liberationism are focused on protecting homosexuality, disregarding economic and social axes, GLM members having the freedom to believe in anything as much as they also endorsed GLM. This meant that reasons like religion, science, other were only motives for this ideology to exist, people believing that homosexuality shall be protected. Some GLM members denigrate first wave stating that real GLM are those who actually do something to change the situation. Other representatives Other big representatives are Alen Turang, Clive Durham, Maurice Hall and other Rutanians mostly, as in a long period of time the GLM ideals spread. Today is to be said that there are over 290 millions supporters Terran-wide. Strongest "GLM nations" ranking high on supporting it is Deltaria Nova with over 40 millions for it, Hulstria and Gao-Soto with over 20 millions, Rutania with over 15 millions and other nations such as Jakania, Sekowo etc. . Implementation Hulstria and Gao-Soto The ideology had been implemented however only in 4540 under the new "Gay Republic of Hulstria and Gao-Soto" (non-official name) and shortly after in the first gay regime that quickly begun to be oppressive despite initially they wanted mild "semi-dictatorship". However the authoritarian regime changed after some years from Homosexuelle Supremazistische Partei into Homosexuelle Befreiungspartei (HLP). The regime however did not last much and the gay regime was abandoned. However the monarch Oscar Verruckt decide that is time for a more democratic state in Hulstria. After that NLP come to power however the party did not abolished fully the GLM ideals, subtly promoting them. But the dynasty abdicated and the era ended, coming for Hulstria years of hardship in a collapsing conservative government. The ideology persisted, however no other governments pushing GLM ideals were found. A fake new hope The ideology and the history inspired a new party called The Gay Liberation Front to rebecome a thing and in the name of the old rule, to reenact all the laws and bring back the homosexual supremacist utopia that once was in Gao Soto. The party is expected to gain support from the old aristocrats, waiting for a new opportunity. The new party was created on 4th January, 4637. The party failed to come to expectation, and after the masses almost toppled down the current governemnt, the party left the country after trying to deal off with the rebels, Gao-Soto remaining in turmoil as the masses are now without a ruler and felt betrayed. The Gay Liberation Front ran into Beyetnu for uknown reasons. Beyetnu Revolutionary Republic The Gay Liberation Front ran in Beyetnu as above, but came out under Bronner once again, this time creating a pseudo-Republic, more like an authoritarian state under his rule. The new attempt for homosexual revolution failed ending in misery and the revolutionaries ran away again. The ideology still has many supporters but the consolidation of any significant political power is gone. Category:Political ideologies Category:Political parties by ideology Category:Hulstria and Gao-Soto